


Seal It With a Kiss

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Billy Hargrove Has a pet Rat, Billy Hargrove Lives, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crime Boss Billy Hargrove, M/M, Painter Steve Harrington, Short, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy has not seen Steve in years, and he immidietly wants.-“Come on pretty boy have a seat.” Billy tugs Steve’s wrist in his direction as he slides further into the booth leaving room for Steve.“What do you want? I really need this job, please don’t get me fired.” Steve blurts out as he slides into the booth, looking skittish like he is afraid Billy is going to hurt him, understandable Billy did hurt him once, he can see the little scar in his hairline. Billy has no intention of hurting him again though.“Just want to catch up pretty boy.” Billy lets go of his wrist, decides he might be sending the wrong message, holding him in place as he was. He is not trying to force Steve into anything. He might want Steve but not like that.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315





	Seal It With a Kiss

**Seal it With a Kiss**

Billy has not seen Steve Harrington since he survived being impaled and the government had whisked him away to heal. Billy had a choice after quarantine and rehabilitation, go back to Hawkins or choose some place new. It was not much of a choice, Billy was eighteen by then and there was nothing to go back to so he chose California and made something of himself. While he could forget most things about his past one thing he can never forget for long is Steve Harrington. 

Billy is surprised to see him here though, all the way in California so far away from Hawkins. He looks good, he always looked good. A little more muscle on his frame, still slighter than Billy, but Billy had packed on a lot more muscle after his recovery. At first it had been to make up for how self-conscious he felt about his scars, but even after he grew comfortable in his skin again, grew to even like them, they are eye catching after all and Billy has always liked attention, he has kept in excellent shape. 

Steve has not spotted him yet, and he must be new because Billy takes client meetings here fairly regularly and he would have noticed Steve. Steve has his back to Billy bending to look at a menu when a customer points at something, keeping the menu low and to the side, forcing Steve to move low to look at it. Billy clenches his fist when a hand slides over Steve’s ass, as he watches Steve tense.

“Waiter!” Billy barks both giving Steve an out from the uncomfortable situation and drawing his attention to Billy. He distractedly glances at Billy, not really taking him in before turning back to the customer and giving a forced apology before making his way over. Billy can tell the moment Steve registers who he is, eyes going wide mouth parted. “Hey pretty boy, been a long time.”

“Billy.” Billy likes the sound of his name coming out of that mouth.

“Sit.” Billy tilts his head to the other side of the booth, he is seated in a corner booth, with a round table the booth going around most of it. The client already left, an emergency cropping up last minute, the man had not even stayed for a drink. Billy had planned to just leave but after spotting Steve his plans abruptly changed.

“I’m working.” Steve points out, like Billy is not aware of that. Billy just smirks at him and waves the manager over, Billy drops a lot of money here to make sure he gets what he wants.

“What seems to be the problem here Mr. Hargrove.” The man dithers, shooting Steve a glare, Steve squirms going nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his uniform vest. 

“I want Steve to join me, have someone cover his tables and bring me a bottle of the usual, two glasses.” Billy insists, hand grabbing Steve’s so he stops pulling at a loose thread. 

“Oh, of course sir, right away sir.” Steve still looks uncomfortable especially as his manager shoots him a look that Billy knows means _do whatever the customer wants or else_.

“Come on pretty boy have a seat.” Billy tugs Steve’s wrist in his direction as he slides further into the booth leaving room for Steve.

“What do you want? I really need this job, please don’t get me fired.” Steve blurts out as he slides into the booth, looking skittish like he is afraid Billy is going to hurt him, understandable Billy did hurt him once, he can see the little scar in his hairline. Billy has no intention of hurting him again though.

“Just want to catch up pretty boy.” Billy lets go of his wrist, decides he might be sending the wrong message, holding him in place as he was. He is not trying to force Steve into anything. He might want Steve but not like that. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks as he relaxes slightly, and Billy gives him a pleased smile.

“Yeah.” Billy reassures as the wine arrives, he takes the bottle, knows it was set to breath the moment he walked in, it is the only reason he has a usual, convenience plus it looks good to his _clients_ , fancy wine already waiting for him to order. Billy pours them both a glass, sliding Steve’s closer till he grabs it taking a sip. 

“Okay, tell me what you’ve been up to since you left Hawkins.” Steve still looks nervous, gets a little tense anytime he catches his manager or another waiter looking, but as Billy talks he relaxes. Billy skims over most of it, he already knows all about himself, he wants to know what Steve has been up to. He does mention his business, not giving any specifics, it is not something he just tells people, that would be a liability. Bill manages to talk till they both finish their first glass of wine, before he turns the topic to what Steve has been up to these past few years.

Steve talks about the kids and life back in Hawkins, not really about himself till his cheeks are ruddy and Billy is pouring him another glass, eagerly listening. Billy is surprised to hear that Steve got disowned by his pompous parents, supposed they would not want to risk their sterling reputation, but apparently they could not handle a son who likes both men and women. Billy reaches out then, slides his hand to Steve’s on the table next to his glass and gives it a gentle reassuring squeeze, Steve gives him a soft smile at the gesture and Billy’s stomach goes warm, he leaves his hand there.

Steve keeps most of the details vague outside of that, and Billy can tell he is embarrassed by his own situation but he talks about painting. Billy would not have guessed Steve for artistic back in Hawkins, but Steve talks about painting and drawing, and clay like he lives for it, admits there is nothing he would rather be doing than working on his art. Billy is endeared and he really wants to see the art Steve is so passionate about. Billy wastes no time flagging down a waiter for the check, the manager coming by to be sure everything was to Billy's _liking_ , Billy has never liked him.

“Oh I didn’t mean right this second I can’t leave my shift isn’t over.” Steve insists eyes wide and a little glassy from the alcohol, he is not drunk, just loose with it.

“I took the liberty of clocking you out when you took Mr. Hargrove up on his offer.” The man says tone mean, ignoring the fact that it had not been an offer but a demand, the man turns away escaping before Billy can say something.

“Shit.” Steve curses under his breath, fingers moving as he counts trying to figure out how much pay he just lost. “Shit.” Steve curses again he is going to be short for rent.

“Hey calm down.” Billy stills Steve’s hands with his own. “I took you off the clock, I'll cover your pay for the night. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Billy reassures him, he is definitely going to have that man fired, or maybe just have one of his men _deal_ with him.

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Billy huffs.

“You didn't, I'm insisting and I don’t like people telling me I can’t do something, so shut up and get your things so we can leave pretty boy.” Billy keeps his tone light as he pushes Steve out of the booth, he looks like he might argue again. “Now.” Billy says tone firm as he gives him a hard look and points to the back, Steve gulps a flush creeping down his neck as he hurries off.

It does not take long for Steve to be back at his side and Billy tosses an arm around Steve’s waist pulling him against his side as they walk out the door. “Where’s your car?”

“Don’t have one, I take the bus.” Steve says with a snort, eyes cutting away when Billy tries to catch them.

“Alright pretty boy tell Maxwell where you live.” Billy says as he pulls Steve over to a car waiting by the cub, Maxwell opening the door as they approach. “That’s all the way across town.” Billy says frowning when Steve rattle off the address, Maxwell is frowning too, it is in what is considered the bad part of town, shitty apartments with shitier landlords and a very high crime rate. 

“I know.” Steve shrugs eyes cutting away again and it takes ten minutes of Billy talking about his rat Gulliver before Steve starts relaxing again. “Always knew you were the rat king.” Steve teases, and Billy would take offense to anyone else saying that, but when Steve says it all fond and sweet he feels like there are butterflies in his stomach.

“At least I’m king.” Billy teases back and Steve lets out a little laugh long over being dethroned back in high school, not that Billy had actually had a hand in it. He lost that title before Billy ever rolled into town, Billy had only picked on Steve to keep his attention focused on him.

“Are you sure you want to come in?” Steve asks nervously squirming as they pull up in front of his rundown building.

“Yes I want to see your art, come on.” Billy drags Steve out of the car before he can say anything else on the subject when Maxwell opens the door. Steve leads the way fidgeting with his key ring the whole time, they pass one other occupant who eyes Billy with suspicion but continues on their way when Steve waves hello. 

“Sorry it’s not much and the place is a mess, I never have company.” Steve rambles as he unlocks the door hesitating for half a second to take a deep breath before opening the door. 

Billy follows him in before he can change his mind and ask Billy to leave, crowds into Steve’s space and shuts the door behind them, plunging them into darkness. “Shit sorry, just give me a second, don’t move.” Steve says hand against Billy’s torso as he moves back towards the door, Billy stays where he is, there is shuffling as Steve moves around behind him and then dim lamp light fills the room.

It is even smaller and dingier than Billy imagined, the appliances in the tiny kitchen looking old and worn down, the sink leaking, the drip loud as it echoes through the apartment. The little furniture there is, is clearly second hand, and everything is covered in different art supplies that manages to brighten the place up some. The only thing not completely taken over by canvases, pencils, or paint is the small bed in the corner with a well-loved worn yellow quilt. The place is unacceptable and Billy is already making plans to fix Steve's situation as he lets his eyes trail to the art.

Billy moves closer to a stack of canvases propped against a small lumpy couch, more taking up space on it. Billy looks through them as Steve moves around nervously trying to straighten u[. Billy would stop him, tell him it is unnecessary but he is distracted by familiar faces. 

"Oh, uh shit sorry I forgot about that one." Steve says when he catches Billy’s fingering skimming one particular painting. It is of Billy, back when he still had the mullet, back when he broke the possession. Billy always kind of wondered what that fight looked like from an outside perspective, if he looked as scared as he felt when he faced down the Mind Flyer. There is a hint of it in his eyes, but the rest of him stands strong, fierce in the face of overwhelming odds.

"You're really talented." Billy murmurs, he honestly was not expecting this much talent, not from the way Steve talked about his own skill level, he is underselling himself. 

"Thanks." Steve flush cheeks and neck painting him red as he scuffs his toe against a creaky floorboard and Billy wonders who else has seen his work, the kids probably. 

"You could sell these for good money and afford a better apartment than this." Billy brooches reluctantly turning away from the painting of himself to look through the stack on the couch, there are a couple more faces he recognizes, some sceneries.

"No one is going to want to buy these" Steve scoffs and Billy resists the urge to snap at him for not believing in himself. That will not work in his favor, nor will it help Steve's confidence.

"I will." Billy is already eyeing one of Max, he does not have any pictures of her or anyone really, he did not have much when he left.

"You want to buy a painting?" Steve asks, brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Want this one." Billy shows Steve the one of Max when he moves closer to look. 

"You don't have to pay me for it, you can have it." Steve says voice soft as he looks at the painting with a smile.

"No I'm paying." Billy is not going to take no for an answer. "You put time and effort and a lot of hard work into this, I'm paying for it. Remember I don't like people telling me what to do." Steve's eyes bug out when Billy pulls out a thick roll of rubber banded bills. 

"That is way too much." Steve's hands are up in front of him to refuse the money.

"I also said I'd pay you for the work you missed." Billy grabs one of Steve's hands and turns it palm up, curling Steve's fingers around the roll when he places it on his palm. 

"That's still way too much."

“Put it towards a better apartment.” Steve purses his lips, brow still furrowed. “Or just put it towards more art supplies and come live with me.” Billy ventures setting the painting back on the couch and grasping Steve’s hand with both of his.

“What?” Steve is staring at him like he has lost his mind.

“This is one of the shities apartments I have ever been in, and you already admitted to not liking you job-”

“I never said-” Steve cuts in, Billy just talks over him.

“You didn’t outright say it, but it's obvious, you don’t like it here either. I have the money and the space to take care of you, you deserve to be taken care of Steve.” Billy strokes his fingers against Steve’s pulse, feeling it jump under smooth skin as he talks.

“You don’t even know me.” Steve flushes when Billy gives him a look, Steve gives him a little glower for it. “You barely know me.” He amends. They talked for a few hours, that does not mean Billy knows him, and Billy knows that, knows that for all of his interest back in high school he had not known Steve then either. 

“Let me get to know you, let me take care of you while I get to know you.” Billy insists one hand trailing up to rub at the crook of Steve’s elbow. “I already know some, I want to know everything else.” Billy watches Steve’s face as he brings his hand up, Billy doubts he has been misreading the signs but on the chance he has, he does not want to be clocked in the face either. Steve holds his breath watching him, lips parted just a touch, falling open a little wider when Billy presses a soft kiss to the inside of Steve’s wrist.

Steve gulps as his face heats, and Billy cannot help himself peppers half a dozen kisses across his pulse. “Maybe,” Steve licks over his lips wetting them and Billy trails the motion with his eyes, his own tongue sliding out, just barely grazing Steve’s skin. “Maybe we could try dinner first, see how it goes.” Billy grins, it is a start, Billy has worked with less.

“Alright when are you free next, tomorrow?” Billy asks, letting Steve’s hand drop only when he pulls it away, the roll of cash hitting the floor with a thunk before rolling under a wobbly little side table. 

Neither one of them moves to get it, Steve shuffles around stuff on the table looking for something, he makes a triumphant noise when he finds what he is looking for. He frowns, biting his lower lip as he looks down at a notebook. “I don’t have a day off for the next two weeks.” Steve sounds genuinely distraught about it, and Billy takes the opportunity to press against his back, to feel that lean body against his own again as he looks at what Steve has. 

“Just how many jobs do you have?” Billy counts three on the paper, maybe four he is not sure, the little schedule it jam packed.

“Three, and I volunteer over at the local LGBT+ community outreach program.” Billy nods his head studying the schedule.

“You are supposed to work at the restaurant tomorrow, quit.” Billy says taking the notebook from Steve and scribbling those days out, it frees up a few days.

“I can’t just quit, I need that money.” Steve hisses trying to get the notebook back, Billy just holds it away from him.

“No you don’t I’ll pay you for your time, more than you would be making even with tips.” Billy tosses the notebook to the table, and gets his hands on Steve again, holding him by the arms, so he does not try to grab for the notebook again. “Come on pretty boy, you hate it there anyway, and if things don’t work out I’ll get your job back for you.”

Steve bites his lip again, it is red and swollen and Billy wants to kiss it. “You promise?” Steve asks, and Billy smiles leaning in till their lips are almost touching.

“Yes, seal it with a kiss?” Steve huffs a little laugh against Billy’s lips, breath smelling like the sweet wine they had been drinking, as he presses that little bit closer so their lips can meet. It is chaste and short, ending too soon, but Steve flushes pink when he pulls back and Billy cannot help grinning at him. “How about you show me some more of your art, pretty boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have plans to do a series for this one. I'm already working on the next part.


End file.
